


Dual-Moon

by anarchistdaisy



Category: Elsewhere University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchistdaisy/pseuds/anarchistdaisy
Summary: There is a club that meets on the lawn, when the full moon is gold in the sky, and red in the glasses of Not-Water they drink.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dual-Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to Elsewhere University on Tumblr. 
> 
> Y’all should go read All The Things on there, it’s awesome

A club meets on the lawn, when the full moon is gold in the sky, but red in the glasses of Not-Water they drink on those short endless evenings. This club cannot be applied to. When they want someone, they will have that someone. When the conditions of their leader have been met, they will gather, and sit on the lawn in a circle, around one central figure. And all the members of the club (how ever many there are) knit pale Things that melt into the mist, with too many needles, and too many fingers, and too many hands. There are always three of them, or nine, or both, but separately. If you blink too hard, the statuesque redhead who wasn’t there before will smile, and be sitting next to you in your first class tomorrow.

Your new roommate is an international student, and he brings tales of Grandmother Spider in his earth-skin, and the Three Weavers in his river-eyes, and you slip an extra washer on his shoe-lace necklace and leave honey candy on his desk, and you pray. You like him. You tell him about the Library. You tell him to go there, it’ll be safe. He smiles and knits another row.

The dual-moon comes many months after he does, and from your salt-circle you watch him sleep all through the night, him and the hazel withes you wove into his bedframe. And scant moments later, as the sun rises after so many hours of slumber, you wake in your own bed, and when you get to class, he smiles at you from his seat next to the redhead, and his scarf is filmy white like mist. Your heart would sink now, if this weren’t old hat by now. You’ve lost another one. You’ll have a new roommate soon.


End file.
